


Spellementary School Presents:Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs

by CozyBelle89



Series: Spellementary School [2]
Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Foop knows what Poof is saying, Goldie Goldenglow is a Brat, Mrs Powers doesn't have a character tag for some reason, Mrs Powers is a bit biased, Other, Poof and Foop hate theatre, Poof can't talk, Refrences to Season 8 Episode 1 Love Triangle, Screenplay/Script Format, but Goldie does, but I'll translate his poof poofs so don't worry, unlike everyone else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CozyBelle89/pseuds/CozyBelle89
Summary: Mrs Powers tells the kids at Spellementary School that they are performing another school play,this time instead of Mr Cookie however they are performing Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs.





	1. The Announcment

Spellementary School,in the middle of a lesson

Mrs Powers:Class,we will be performing another play since the last one was very succesfull.  
Foop:No it wasn't that candy coated foss was a disater and this one will be as well.  
Poof:Poof poof(I agree)  
Sammy:Foop,weren't you the male lead last time?  
Foop:Yes I was but I hated every second of that play.Besides I was only the male lead because Poof faked being sick.I almost died because of him.

Goldie:But Floot that only happened because you changed the script .  
Foop:It's F-O-O-P.Foop! İt's not that hard you stuck up moron.  
Poof.Poof poof(Yeah ,Goldie)  
Mrs Powers:Well anyway,as I was saying,we will be performing a play.It's name is Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs.

Goldie:Can I be Snow White?

Mrs Powers:If you win the audition for the female lead,yes you can.

Goldie:I didn't audition for the female lead last time.

Mrs Powers:There weren't any female students except you present on the day of the auditions,Goldie.

Foop:(sarcastically) Because only a moron would have delayed the auditions last time because of that fact,right Mrs Powers?

Poof:Poof poof poof poof (Yeah Mrs Powers ,only a moron would do that)

Mrs Powers: (ignores them) The auditions will be held tomorrow.And yes you must audition for at least one part.

Foop:(sarcastically)Can't wait.

Poof:Poof poof(also sarcastically) (Me neither)

Goldie:Me too!

Foop: We were being sarcastic,you brat.

*the bell rings,ending school for the day*


	2. The  Text Conversation with Timmy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames:
> 
> ThatAvargeKid-Timmy  
> TheLastFairyBaby-Poof
> 
> Hi everyone.Sorry for taking so long but I was very busy so I couldn't write this chapter until now.Anyways here it is!I'll try to update weekly from now on.Enjoy!!

*ThatAvargeKid has logged on*

*TheLastFairyBaby has logged on*

ThatAvargeKid:Hi Poof!

TheLastFairyBaby:Hi Timmy! How are you?

ThatAvargeKid:I'm good.I'm reading the latest issue of Crimson Chin.

TheLastFairyBaby:How is it?

ThatAvargeKid:It's great.How are you?

TheLastFairyBaby:I am a bit angry. Mrs Powers is forcing all of us to participate in a new school play.

And you know how much I hate theatre,Timmy.

ThatAvargeKid: I know,Poof.What is the new play called?

TheLastFairyBaby:Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs.And Mrs Powers is forcing all of us to audition for at least one part.I think I'll audition for one of the seven dwarfs.The brat Goldie is auditioning for Snow White and the last thing I want to do,other than being forced to participate in this foss called "theatre",is having to kiss that brat so I will **not** be auditioning for Prince Charming.Even tough it will probably dissapoint almost everyone .

ThatAvargeKid:It probably will but it is none of their buisness.

TheLastFairyBaby:Yeah , it will.Hey Timmy,want to read that Crimson Chin issue together?

ThatAvargeKid:Sure,let's do it!

*ThatAvargeKid has logged off*

*TheLastFairyBaby has logged off*


	3. Chapter 3

Mrs Powers:Hello class.Since we finished all we needed to do for today I'll anounce a few thing I forgot to say yesterday and afterwards you can do whatever you want.You all remember the play I told you guys about yesterday,right? Well,the auditions for it will held on Wednesday ,after lunch.

Goldie:I want to audition for Snow White

Sammy:But Wednesday is tomorrow!

Foop:We know,morons!

Mrs Powers:Anyways,the auditions will be held tomorrow after lunch and everyone must audition for at least one part.The roles you can audition for are Snow White,The Evil Queen,The Prince,The Narrator or One of The Seven Dwarfs.If you win the part ,I'll provide you with a script.You can audition for whatever role you want but all of you have to audition for whatever role you want but all of you have to audition for at least one part.

*The students start talking amond themselves*

Poof:Poof poof (Hey,Foop!)

Foop:What is it,puffball?

Poof:Poof poof poof poof (Will you help me win the play?)

Foop:Why would you want to ruin the play,puffball?

Poof:Poof poof poof poof (Because 1)I hate theatre and 2)I hate how we are all forced to audition for it)

Foop:Ok puffball but why did you ask **me** for help instead of anyone else?

Poof:Poof poof poof poof poof (Because 1) They can't understand what I am saying ,unlike you 2)Even if they could,they would probably snitch me to Mrs Powers and 3) You are the only other student in this class I know of who hates theatre)

Poof:Poof poof poof poof(So I'll say it again ,will you help me ruin the play?)

Foop:Fine,I'll help you puffball.

Poof:Poof poof poof poof (Stop calling me puffball!)

Foop:No,puffball.

Poof:Poof poof(Ugh,fine!)

*The school bell rings*

Poof:*writes something on a piece of paper and gives it to Foop*

Poof:Poof poof poof poof(We'll continue talking trough takes)

Foop:Ok,talk to you later puffball!

Poof:Poof poof poof poof(Ok,talk to you later)


End file.
